Family Feud and Food
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: Sequel to Instrumental; set two years in the future. Black Hat/Lucy


It had been a two years since the train incident and Priest trying on several occasions to kill him, but finally he and Lucy lived a happy life in a small house and actual vegetation growing out the back which consisted of fruit and vegetable plants.

Lucy was a bit upset she could not get to know her father without him hunting down Black Hat but otherwise they were happy and there was a baby on the way too, Lucy had begged him to have a baby for months before and so he pandered to her like always and now her stomach looked like it might explode soon so it must be coming soon otherwise her stomach might actually explode and all he knew about child birth would be down the drain.

He watched her out the back of the house watering the plants in the afternoon sun, it had also been a long time since he had drank human or any other animals blood because Lucy had not liked it so much especially when they kissed and she could taste it, she even went on kiss strike before he truly knew he must give it up. He was half human anyway so he could live off proper food just fine as anything else. Although he thought as he watched the messy tabby cat Lucy called a pet lazily walking into the house, he wondered if she'd ever find out he thought as the cat looked up and hissed at his as he softly kicked it to go away.

Lucy came back in and kissed him for a few seconds before she went to get ready to go to town, they had to go pick up a few things at the general store and this usually meant he had to wear his Hat low on his face and let Lucy do the talking.

Once they were in town they went to the general store and the butcher to pick up food they could not grow, around town people were whispering to each other about some strangers tHat had come into town and whilst Lucy and Black Hat were leaving an all to familiar voice calls out to Lucy… it's Priest.

Lucy turns around and ran over to him giving him a big hug as Priestess watches in shock and like always Hicks moped "Daddy," Lucy says as Black Hat walks over wondering why she always does tHat even though he always tries to kill him. Priest once again gives Black Hat a spine tingling look as Black Hat is used to it by now.

"Guess wHat, in the next town over we got married, sure we had to threaten a few lives but otherwise it was romantic," she told his after hugging him.

Priest gave her a series face, looking down at her stomach and up at Black Hat who was the cause of the swollen pregnant belly.

"Well walking innuendo haven't we been busy," Priest said as he left Lucy behind to walk to Black Hat as he smiled tHat evil toothy smile.

"First of all Priests and vampires can't get married or have children with one of my daughters, ah hem I mean my only daughter," he said with a sharp tone burning his blue eyes into Black Hat.

"You're going to try to kill me again?" Black Hat asked rhetorically.

"No we're just going to go to the café and have morning tea of course I'm going to kill you."

"Dad seriously I'm having a baby can't we just go back home and have dinner together," Lucy said as Priest looked at her and considered it.

"Well the child should not grow up without a father and I don't suppose you're up to killing your husband and failing in making it work with Mr. Mope Hicks," he said to her as he got a 'Seriously' look for Lucy tHat confirmed she really was not open to the idea.

"Ah why not I'm starving any way," he said as they all decided to have dinner.

They all sat at the dinning table in silence as Priest drack a cup of tea looking at Black Hat and next to Priestess Hicks moped.

Priestess broke the silence as Lucy stirred the stew happily "I'm pregnant," she say to Priest as he chocks of his tea and looks to Priestess slowly.

After another few moments of even more awkward silence Lucy serves up the last person as she pats a moping Hicks on the back and gives him a piece of bread before she takes a seat by Black Hat's side and kisses him, they all say thanks for the lovely food and then dig in.

Priest takes a spoon full of the delicious looking beef stew and scoops it into his mouth, after a few seconds he chokes as Priestess pulls a sour face and Hicks painfully swallows every scoop down quickly in an attempt not to taste it so much. It's disgusting! Priest thinks to himself as he watches Black Hat eat it like it was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted, did he not have tastebuds?

"Are you okay do you need some water?" Lucy asks Priest as he shook his head and took a mouth full of tea and then thought he should really welcome Black Hat to the family and maybe next time let him cook. Any one who could still love her after they tasting her cooking was the right man for his daughter.

"I got the recipe from one of mums recipe books, I follow it to the letter ever time," she stated to him "How does it taste?"

Priest looks up at her and throws a painful smile hoping she doesn't notice it is forced.

Shannon's cooking wasn't this bad… was it?

**_Fin_**


End file.
